Something Sour on the Edge
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Trader Johann introduces a foreign fruit to the Dragon Riders. Astrid tries to make a drink out of it, but things don't go so well.


One day Trader Johann arrived on the Edge with a new item to introduce to the Dragon Riders. In the only way he knew how, Johann told the epic story of how he stumbled upon a secret orchard in some far-off land. There he discovered a golden fruit that, when juiced, created the most divine beverage.

He'd held the golden fruit dramatically skyward and proclaimed it to be a _lemon_.

Johann left a crate of these lemons for the Riders, giving directions on how to juice and prepare the special drink.

One Rider was secretly excited to whip up a pitcher of the new beverage. Her yak nog hadn't gone over so well a few years back, but Astrid was determined to fix a drink that would be a hit.

She dug into the crate, savoring the smell of the lemons. If it smelled that good, the drink would be just as tasty! She sliced the lemons in half then squeezed them into a pitcher, a processed that made her hands cramp and her brow sweat. But she had a feeling this drink would be worth the effort.

Her anticipation outweighed her sense to sample the drink before serving it. Johann's directions were simple. Surely, she got it right!

With serving tray in hand, Astrid waltzed into the clubhouse wearing the biggest grin. "Get your freshly squeezed lemon drink!"

Every rider snapped their heads toward the door to stare at her, a look of horror collectively on their faces. If a sewing needle had dropped, it probably would have echoed throughout the entire structure. The memories of yak nog were still fresh even after all this time.

Astrid stood there still smiling hopefully. She peered around. "Who wants to try it first?"

It seemed the ceiling had become a popular place to look.

"I really need to check on Meatlug," Fishlegs said, bailing as fast as his short legs could carry him.

Astrid watched him escape. She turned back to the others, expectantly. "Anyone?"

"I'd like to taste my dinner later instead of this new disaster," Snotlout remarked, crossing his arms.

The twins backed away when Astrid turned her attention to them.

She wasn't so blinded by the obvious brush-offs this time, and her hopeful face began to fall. Her last option was the one that would hurt the most if he rebuffed the beverage she worked so hard to prepare.

Astrid gazed at Hiccup, wide-eyed. Hiccup hesitated for a brief second before waving her over. "I'll try it."

A smile returned to Astrid's face, and she practically bounced over to him. She poured Hiccup a cup, presenting it to him. Hiccup took a deep breath as if steeling himself for the outcome.

He raised it slowly to his lips, Astrid staring intently at him as if his reaction would make or break her. Hiccup took a sip and his shoulders tensed up as his face contorted as if he'd just tasted bitterroot. He bravely swallowed the swig and cracked the worse fake smile you could imagine.

"Tart," he commented hoarsely.

The beat of silence that followed was broken by the roaring of Snotlout's laughter.

Astrid's face fell. She'd failed again. "Was it…was it that bad?"

While Hiccup fumbled for an answer, she grabbed the cup from his hand and gulped down a big swig to see for herself. She choked and coughed as the taste hit her tongue. "How could I get this wrong?" She coughed again, clearing her throat. "I followed Johann's directions."

"Let me see that," Ruffnut chimed in. She took the cup from Astrid, swirled it gently then sipping it. Her nose crinkled, and the corners of her lip turned down. "Are you sure you followed Johann's directions?"

"Yes!" Astrid replied, exasperated.

Ruffnut handed the cup back to her. "Add more sugar."

"Sugar?"

Ruffnut crossed arms over her chest. "You forgot the sugar, didn't you?"

Astrid paused in thought. Her hands flew to her mouth to cover a gasp. "I forgot the sugar!"

"Go add it." Ruffnut waved her off, calling after Astrid's back as she hurried to the food pantry for the bag of sugar, "Half a cup!"

A few minutes later, the gang watched as Astrid tasted the improved lemon drink. She didn't cringe or make a face and nodded as she swallowed. She sighed. "That's so much better."

Seeing that the beverage was now, in fact, drinkable, they all took a cup. Astrid smiled as everyone voiced their approval. She wasn't much of a cooker or baker, but maybe she'd make a decent drink maker one day.


End file.
